Worlds of Brothers
by ShutUpHeather11
Summary: Mozenrath and Aladdin are brothers but are separated at a young age. They grow up in two different worlds, causing them to become drastically different. Rated T just in case. First story so criticism is welcome


"So, what's his name Mommy?"

A young boy sat on a worn down chair, looking up at his mother inquisitively. In his arms he held the form of his baby brother. The baby cooed softly.

"His name's Aladdin," replied the boy's mother.

"Aladdin," the boy repeated, smiling at the baby.

"Alright Mozenrath," said a voice from the doorway, "It's time for bed."

"But Dad-"

"Come on Mozenrath. It's been a long day for all of us and you need some rest."

"Alright," Mozenrath sighed and handed over his brother. "Will you come tell me a story?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Whatcha doing Mozen?"

Mozenrath looked up from his book. His brother stood in the doorway of their room looking bored.

"Reading," he replied.

"Well duh. What are you reading?"

"A book." After a moment he added, "About genies."

"About what?" Aladdin asked moving next to him.

"Genies. They're magical beings who live in lamps. If you find them, they'll grant you three wishes."

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed. "Will you read to me?"

"Sure," Mozenrath agreed. "Come over here."

Aladdin sat down next to his brother and leaned up against him. Mozenrath put his arm around him as he began to read.

* * *

"Do you have to go Dad?" Mozenrath asked hugging his father tightly. His father hugged him back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Mozen," his father said apologetically, "You know we need more money, and besides, it's only for a couple months."

"That's a long time," Mozenrath replied.

"And there's jobs here," Aladdin chimed in.

"I know boys, but I'll never make enough money for us here. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

Mozenrath backed away from his father and his mother stepped forward to say goodbye as well. He watched dejectedly as his father walked away until his mother shut the door and told him to go off and play.

* * *

"Mozen, where are we going?" Aladdin asked, hurrying to keep up with his older brother. "Mozen! Wait up!"

"Come on Aladdin," Mozenrath said not looking back."We have to hurry."

The brothers continued traveling through Agrabah until they reached an abandoned hovel. There Mozenrath finally stopped.

"What's going on?" Aladdin demanded. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's gone Aladdin."

"But why did she leave? And why are we all the way out here?" Aladdin asked, still puzzled.

"She didn't choose to leave," Mozenrath replied, finally turning to look at his brother. Aladdin could see the tears in his eyes. "And we had to leave. We couldn't just stay there."

"But why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ok." The boys remained silent for a few moments before Aladdin spoke up again.

"When will Mommy be back?"

Mozenrath just shook his head and Aladdin decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Aladdin sat looking wistfully out towards the palace, daydreaming. It was sunset and Aladdin loved to watch the sun disappear behind the palace. Mozenrath walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Aladdin?"

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied. "I wonder what it would be like to live up there in the palace. To not have to worry about money, or anything really. To never have any problems at all."

"Mm-hmm." Mozenrath replied distractedly. "Maybe we should go to bed," he said as Aladdin began to yawn.

"Alright Mozen," Aladdin agreed.

The boys snuggled up together and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later they were woken by a bang. Mozenrath quickly got in front of Aladdin and began looking around for the source of the noise. Soon his eyes fell upon a tall, dark man standing in the center of the room. He seemed to be omitting some sort of blue glow.

"W-who are you?" Mozenrath stammered. "What do you want?"

"I am Destane," the stranger replied. "I have come to recruit you as my apprentice."

"Your apprentice? I can't be your apprentice, I have to stay with my brother. Why would you want me anyway?"

The man had an amused expression on his face but it only made him look more terrifying.

"Of course you don't know," he said patronizingly. "You see, you have special abilities. I can teach you to harness these abilities, to use them and make them more powerful."

"But what if I don't want to go?" Mozenrath asked worriedly. "I don't want to leave my brother."

"That can be taken care of," Destane replied with a terrifying grin.

As he spoke he began to raise his arm and a blue glow began to form. Mozenrath watched as Aladdin began to raise into the air and towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath cried. "Stop it!"

Destane just smiled even wider and made a gesture towards the window. Aladdin went flying and fell to the ground outside.

"Aladdin!" Mozenrath yelled as he ran to the window.

Destane began laughing and with that they teleported away.


End file.
